Remembrance of Peace
by Falcon-Rider
Summary: Lite Wing must become her opposite..... Darc Wing.
1. Part 1

Disclaimer I don't own Transformers……. Most of the characters in this story are mine…. 

Takes place before the Axalon leaves Cybertron, but during the Maxi, and Pred reign. I may mention any of the 4 factions at anytime. Also the Title was the best one I could think of! Please Read and REVIEW!!!!!!

In this story I mention bots or 'bots. Both times it means just some robot or other it doesn't mean for say it was an Autobot. It just means that it was some robot could have been a pred or Maxi. Or Auto or Decep. Or some other faction. I'm also thinking that the renegades are mostly under ground predicon operations k?

A REMEMBERANCE OF PEACE

PART ONE

Light Wing growled as Star Sweeper bumped into her. She hated Predicons even if one of them was a member of her team. She had trained long and hard for this mission and no way was some hot shot Predicon getting in her way!

"Get to cover! Quick. Don't worry we'll cover you guys," Night Hunter yelled from above, her jet mode streaked past as she fired several blaster shots, knocking some of the renegades down.

"Not a chance, am I leaving!" She yelled raising her self-up to shoot at the renegades.

"We have our orders, I suggest we follow them!" Star Sweeper yelled at her, "I may not be a warrior but I know that Night Hunters in charge and we have to get out of here before this place blows!"

Light wing growled and Transformed into her alternate form and sped out of the renegades base, Star Sweeper sighed but Transformed and quickly followed. They where half a mile away when the place blew and were barely spared by the debris from the base. 

*

Lite Wing passed some younger students who made room for her as she ran down the hall of the academy to the simulator. Night Hunter ran behind yelling for the other Femme to slow down while bumping into other students. Lite Wing ignored her though until she was grabbed from behind.

"Hey!" Lite Wing growled turning to face the angry bot behind her.

"Hey, what? You deliberately disobeyed my orders an then you ignore me? Its not my fault that you got in trouble, so why are you blaming it on me!?" 

"I never said..." Lite wing started.

"I know you never "said"it but you thought it. Didn't you?" Night Hunter said forcefully to Lite wing. The Femme looked at her feet. "Lite Wing! Why are you doing this? If I wanted I could get you in a lot more trouble then you already are just for acting like you are!"

"What do you mean more trouble?" Lite Wing said looking up. Night Hunter sighed.

"Maximal Headquarters wants to talk to you and its urgent, so you have to leave now," Night Hunter said putting a hand on Lite Wings shoulder, which the other femme stared at. "For your sake I hope you don't get kicked out of the Academy. Anyway, I have a class. Your shuttle leaves in ten cycles, I suggest you move quickly. They said not to bring anything so don't bother. I'll see you later and here's the notice!" Night Hunter ran off, but before she did she gave Lite Wing a data pad. Lite Wing turned and headed toward the shuttle bay. 

*

"So, ya get kicked out already?" a black, white and purple bot said with a snicker from the seat behind Lite Wing. Lite Wing turned and to her surprise she found her self-looking at a femme Lite Wing hadn't seen for a little over a stellar cycle.

"Wha... wha... what are you doing her!?" Lite wing stammered with surprise. The other bot laughed and moved forward to the seat next to Lite Wing. Sitting down she picked up the letter out of Lite Wings hands.

"Ohhhh not only are your voice components damaged but you are on your way to see the head honchos of the maximals, what sort of predicament did you get yourself into Wing?" the other femme said as Lite Wing snatched the data pad from her.

"Its none of your business, and I presume you got kicked out of the academy quite a while ago so why are you acting like this is something you have any right to know about? Well Turbulance?" Lite Wing remarked as the other femme got a look of innocent on her face.

"Who? Me? I don't think so. I was on a solo mission, and hopefully you don't have to," Turbulance said as she took several Energon goodies off a tray a servo bot had and gave one to Lite Wing who put it aside. Turbulance shrugged and ate hers as Lite Wing asked, "Why do you say that?"

"I say that because it's hard to do, and with your sentiment it would be impossible to pull off," the femme said reaching over to grab Lite Wings goodie when her arm was suddenly grabbed. Turbulance turned her head to look at Lite Wing, "hmmm getting a little angry I see."

"What are you saying?" Lite Wing said with more then a touch of anger to her voice. Turbulance smirked and brought her face in close to Lite Wings. 

"What I am saying is that with all your Maximal sentiment," Turbulance paused and brought her face slightly closer to Lite Wings face to finish her statement, "you could never, ever, make it throughone assignment without fowling it up." As she finished she Lite Wing dropped her hand off Turbulances shoulder where the Predicon symbol stood out from the white of her arm, and Turbulance stood up to leave but before she did she added one more thing, "See ya around Wing, Oh and don't get yourself into anything you can't get yourself out of, I don't want to have to pick you up after you've been turned into more scrap then you already are." 

As soon as she was out of the shuttleTurbulance turned on her communicator. "My parts done, she'll go through with the assignment."

"And if she doesn't?"

"Then I spend the next ten stellar cycles as a covert operative under your command," she answered, "but fat chance of that." Turbulance turned off the communicator and watched as the shuttle tookoff, "just don't mess this up Wing or we'll both be in over our heads."

*

When Lite Wing got off the shuttle she was greeted by a bot she'd never seen before. The bot was green, brown and orange and obviously had a car mode. He walked up to her as she walked off the ramp that led to the Shuttle.

"Lite Wing, follow me," he said transforming into his vehicle mode. She stared at the racecar but soon followed suit and transformed into her Jet and followed him flying low to the ground. She followed him for several Mega Cycles before they finally turned off into an older building transforming they walked in. There were several bots working in different places that looked up as Lite Wing walked past.

"Where-," She was cut off by the wave of his green hand.

"This is not the time for questions," He stopped and turned toward her. His Blue optics shone like beacons in the dim hallway. "All of your questions will be answered... at a later point in time. Right now please enter the meeting room and take the seat next to me on the right hand side." He opened a door and stepped through. Lite Wing followed a few steps behind him.

The room was small but had enough room for a table that could seat 8 bots at any time. It was a light blue in color, which made it differ from the rest of the compound. A large view screen was centered on the far wall where all of the seats could see it.

The bot sat down and motioned for her to follow suit. Lite Wing pulled out the chair and cautiously sat down trying not to disturb anything. Only clicks later the view screen lit up and ablack bot appeared on the screen. 

"Back Alley, is this the maximal?" The bot nodded toward Lite Wing and she bit her lip."Kind of... weak, isn't she?"

"Appearances can be conceiving. She was on of the best infiltrates of the so elite trainees," Back Alley replied with confidence as Lite Wing shrunk back in her chair.

"Still... will she except the job?"

"You are the one who wanted to ask her your self are you not?" The bot sitting next to her countered as the one on the screen scowled.

"You are Lite Wing Correct?" The voice commanding and Lite Wing sat up straight her leg hitting the edge of the chair and making a small clang. The black bot raised an eyebrow as she nodded. The green and brown bot glared at her.

"Ye- Yes sir." Lite Wing answered stuttering slightly.

"Do you accept a mission that will take you into the depths of an underground Predicon operation, a mission that will make you an out law and that may even cause you to fire and be fired on by your own team mates?" Lite Wings optics widened slightly as she realized what this Black 'Bot was asking of her. Then she remembered Turbulances words:

*

"I was on a solo mission, and hopefully you don't have to," 

"Why do you say that?"

"I say that because it's hard to do, and with your sentiment it would be impossible to pull off."

*

Lite Wing looked down and sighed gathering her confidence. She _had to do this, if it was only to show Turbulance that she __could. She looked up and nodded. "I do."_

"Good, Back Alley! Finish Briefing her and Get her set up. Give her a totally new appearance, and please remember to change her activation codes unlike you did with the last bot to come through her." The transmission ended and Back Alley stood up. Lite Wing looked up at the tall bot.

"Girl, get ready to be completely re-made." With that he left leaving Lite Wing thinking about what her future would bring her and how much trouble she was truly in.

To Be continued………

TAKE TIME TO REVIEW!!!!!!

^_^


	2. Part 2

Okay here's the continuation J

Part Two

Lite Wing stared her eyes Open but inside was nothing but turmoil. _Throwing my life away, yah that's exactly Kangarat would put it; she thought her head bending down to touch the slick cool surface of the metal table._

"Excuse me? Miss?" Lite Wing lifted her head her blue optics met a yellow pair.

"Yah?" Lite Wing answered her voice slightly shaky.

"I'm supposed to take you to repair bay 12... I don't want to force you or anything. After all it's just-."

"Your job," Lite Wing finished for the bot.

"Yah, uh this way," He moved toward the door as she slowly stood up the chair screeching back, away from the table.

"I'm coming," Lite Wing sighed as she walked out the door and toward her new life. A life she didn't even know if she truly wanted.

*

"So this is what I have to work with?!" The voice sounded amused. "I'll have her done in a week easy."

"Good, Fix her up and then get a hold of me." Back Alley responded examining a tool. "What's this do?" He asked turning to the Medic. The Red and gold bot swiped it from Back Alleys hands and shook it at him.

"Its a reverse polarity tool. Don't point it at anyone unless you want their spark jumping bodies," Back Alley smiled grabbing it back. 

"Maybe this can make Turbulence listen to me," he muttered lifting the tool up and into the light so he could get a better look at it as the medic jumped up and retook it. "Hey!"

"Don't hey me! This is Dangerous equipment!"

"Dangerous is my middle name." Back Alley responded taking the instrument from his hand.

"Get out of here before I pound ya!"

"Sure Scalpel. I got to go hook up with a certain spy that needs to learn a lesson. Seeya around!" Scalpel shook his head as he grabbed some equipment and exited the medbay.

"Someday that 'bots gonna learn a lesson." 

"What sort of lesson?"

"Drill bit!" Scalpel yelled dropping the various items.

"Oops."The smaller bot dropped to the floor grabbing the items and placing them in a box. Scalpel sighed and shook his head.

"So I take it he's always like this." A femme voice said causing Scalpel to look away from the mess.It was the femme he was supposed to re-make. Basically give her a brand new body for just a spy job.He couldn't imagine why she agreed to this she already had a fine body after all.

"Uh, I'm Lite Wing and is he always like this?" Lite Wing bit her lip as they medic snapped out of whatever trance he had been in.

"Uh, yah. Always," he stammered and Lite Wing raised an Eyebrow.

"I'm supposed to go to.... uh," She looked down at the bot or Drill bit as she guessed his namewas.

"Repair bay 12." He supplied picking up the box.

"Oh yes, repair bay 12! Right this way," Scalpel turned leading the way. 

"Is _he always like this?" Lite Wing muttered to Drill bit. The smaller bot smiled and nodded._

"With every single Femme that comes through here. _Every single one."_

*

They had been in the repair bay as they called it for a mega cycle and was still asking her questions... or he had been till about a cycle ago when Drill bit had told him someone had dropped by to see him and he had left.

Lite Wing sighed and looked at her self in one of the mirrors that were in the room. This mirror showed was full length and she could see her self quite well in it.Her face was a light blue and her emotions reflected clearly in her crystal blue optics. The helmet she wore a top her head was a dark blue with what appeared to be silver feathers placed in small patterns in various places upon it. Her facial features were described by many as pretty but she didn't really care about that.

She lifted up her dark blue arm that changed to silver at the elbow and then to a crystal bluehand

that ended up touching the mirror hand she closed her optics. Her midriff was a dark blue with crystal blue patterns of flames that flowed into a deep blue abdomen. Lite Wings lower body was lined with silver and her thighs and upper legs were dark blue. Her lower legs and feet were encased in what some cold describe as silver-blue boots with lines ofmetal 'feathers' around the knee area and above her feet.

Lite Wing sighed and turned surprised when she heard the shuffle of metal feet the room. "So what do you think of Silver, light blue and black?" Scalpel asked smiling. Lite Wing nodded and he smiled. "So do you object to switching that car mode for a jet? I mean now your name will actually fit your alternate mode. Of course you have to chose a new name and all but-"

"A Jet mode would be terrific." Lite Wing nodded. "Now what are you going to do to me first?" Scalpel smiled and motioned for her to lie back onto the Table. 

"You'll be in repair mode for the entire process. Your Jet mode was previously picked out, it's not exactly top of the line but it's not junk either. It was popular among 'bots a few years ago for its speed and maneuverability. Italso has some modifications for you that will make it more versatile, faster, have more agility and even has some semi-good weapons."

"So what is it?"

"A phi-90c fighter," He laughed as Lite Wings mouth opened slightly. "I know, it was hard to find a dealer that would change your mode to it then and it was hard now to but we just did and the program came in 5 cycles ago." He sighed and reached up and tapped her helmet. "Now you go into repair mode for me and when you wake up it'll be just like Christmas."

"Christmas?"

"DRILL BIT!" was the last thing Lite Wing heard before her repair mode over took her and she slept.

*

"So, how is she?" Back Alley entered the repair bay as Scalpel was going over the last bit of paper work on Lite Wings new body. He was tossing a rubber ball up in the air. Scalpel looked up his mouth open. "And no. I'm not drill bit. So please don't say it." He said his fingers curled around the ball as he pointed at Scalpel. 

"She's fine," Scalpel shrugged and caught the rubber ball with ease when it was thrown to him. Everything worked out just fine with the new circuits and everything. She should be about done recharging. 

"Really and you say this on the pretense of what?"

"I say it on the fact she's waking up now." Back Alley turned as Scalpel shook his head. 

"Oh, man do I have a pinched circuit!" Lite Wing muttered raising a silver-black hand to her face. Her eyes widened as she placed her hands in front of her.

"Why don't you come look in the mirror?" Scalpel put down the ball on the desk, it rolled of and onto the floor. Lite Wing stood her legs slightly shaking from the oddness of being a taller and sleeker than she was used to. Lite Wing collected her balance and walked over to the mirror. What met her optics was not she.

Her optics were still shocking blue though her face was silver with a slight blue tint to it. Her Upper and lower body was black with lines of silver fire on her sides and upper midriff. Her thighs and upper legs were midnight black. Her arms and legs below the elbow and knee were a silver black color that was startling to see. The 'feathers remained on her black helmet and around the knee area, there was also black flames that tinted the silver black even darker around her wrists and ankles. She had a crystal blue flame circle around her upper right arm right below the curve of her shoulder.

Lite Wing lifted her arm and touched the mirror, on her back was a pair of jet wings that were midnight black with silver linings. She closed her optics in a moment of silence.

"Lite-," Back Alley was cu off as she quickly turned.

"So what type of weapons is this baby stocked with?" 

Back Alley laughed at that as Drill bit entered the room. Scalpel turned to him and smiled. "Drill Bit, go get the Sims ready... and set them for program 12-5 phi-kappa. All right? Lite Wing needs to try out her new body."Drill bit nodded and turned to leave and as he did Lite Wing spoke up.

"No, I can't use the name Lite Wing anymore. I'd prefer to be called," She paused and Drill Bit stopped in his tracks as she finished. "Darc Wing."

Back Alley and Scalpel nodded and Back Alley laughed, "Perfect." 

_No, **not perfect. Thought Drill Bit, **__Throwing a bots life away is **far from perfect. Far from perfect ****indeed.******_

*****

Lite Wing glided through the air of the simulator. It was amazing as she shot down target after Target carefree. Before sure she would do this, sureshe would have fun but she never let herself enjoy anything and she couldn't even enjoy her new body now... after all her mission started next week. Of course that would also mean she would have to leave this new place for a lie. Lite Wing brought her self around flying close to the ground.

Near the entrance she stopped in midair and transformed her form shifting to her all too new robot mode. Drill bit was their waiting, he smiled. 

"Enjoy the run?" She nodded grabbing a towel from a side rack she brushed off smudges of dust and dirt on her arms and face figuring she could get the rest later.

"Uh, Lite... I mean Darc(pronounced Dark) Wing," She turned to face the smaller bot as he talked. "Back Alley wants to talk to you in conference room 3b... it about your mission." 

Lite Wing scowled and headed in the direction of the Energon showers, "Tell him I'll be there in 10 cycles, all right?" She called over her shoulder. Drill bit nodded dropping a pile of towels. 

"Oh man!" Leaning over he shuffled the clean towels back into his hands and into a chute. "Why do I have to do everything?" He muttered before slipping on a smudge of slick Energon and falling face first into the hard metal floor. "Uhmmmph! Why me?" He asked looking up before his head clanged back tothe metal floor.

To be continued in next part….


End file.
